I Think I Have Fallen For You
by FazbearDiva
Summary: Chica is very fed up of the same boring routine day in, day out. So she decides that it is time for a change. Will she succeed? Or will she get herself into BIG, BIG trouble? PREQUEL TO FOREVER YOUR FAZBEAR


**WHAT THE HELL?! While I am suppose to be working on 'Forever Your Fazbear' I end up here making another Foxica love story, but this time, it's a one shot.**

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoy it. Without further ado, let's get started now with the reading….shall we? :3**

Everyday was the same old routine day in day out. Chica was fed up and bored of waking up everyday knowing that it was all going to be the same once again.

First after wondering the restaurant at night, they would return back to the show stage and they would say their goodbyes to Mike at 6AM.

They would then entertain the children and adults who came to the restaurant to eat, play and listen to the band's singing and dancing.

Some of the children would wonder over to Pirate's Cove to watch good ol Foxy perform his dances, tell his pirate stories and teach the children in how to be expert pirate's.

Playing halfway through a song on his guitar, Bonnie had noticed that Chica was struggling to smile.

But she managed to carry on smiling for the children and grown ups. But Bonnie could sense that something was bothering her and she was struggling to smile.

Freddy was too busy singing, laughing and joking around and entertaining the children to even notice that Chica was looking rather miserable.

Bonnie felt sad to see his best friend looking sad.

Later after performing, being still and play those same stupid songs that they play every single day, it was finally closing time.

Mr. Fazbear shut off and locked everything and wished the animatronics good night as he walked passed them.

"Goodnight, Foxy." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked passed Pirate's Cove.

Goodnight, Bonnie." Mr. Fazbear wished Bonnie goodnight as he walked passed him.

Then he walked passed Freddy. "Goodnight to the best bear, Freddy!" He smiled as he wished his favourite animatronic good night and sweet dreams.

Finally, Mr. Fazbear walked passed Chica who was posing with her cupcake.

"And goodnight to my only baby girl, Chica the Chicken." Mr. Fazbear smile to Chica.

Mr. Fazbear walks to the door and flicks off the lights. "Until tomorrow." Mr. Fazbear grinned, thinking about all that money that he was going to earn tomorrow.

After Mr. Fazbear killed out the lights for the night to save energy as he went home, Freddy knew that it was time to roam free once again. Freddy was the first animatronic to wake up.

Freddy fluttered opened his sleepy, tired eyes. He blinked quickly a couple of times, trying to wake himself up properly.

Freddy then began to stretch himself, he stretched his hands into the air, he then placed both his hands onto the bottom of his back and stretches his body forward. He then stretches down and touches his toes for multiple seconds, then he stretched his arms and legs. Finally, Freddy finishes waking himself up by placing his hands together, clicking his robotic, metal joints.

Freddy then jumps off from the show stage and heads down the bathrooms.

Meanwhile, Bonnie decides to pay good ol Mike a visit by peaking in slowly and entering his office. Bonnie watches as Mike plays on his Gameboy.

Foxy was sleeping inside Pirate's Cove, he is very tired and doesn't want to be disturbed.

Chica? Well, she is uh….bored…..

Chica doesn't want to go through the same things again over and over for the rest of her life.

So she decides that she wants to do just that. She wants to change her and the others routines to make their lives much more different and interesting.

It would be nice for everyone. Now wouldn't it? Wait.

"What if the guys don't want me to change their routines?" Chica thought to herself for a moment. Especially Freddy, who likes to stick to his everyday routines.

But maybe just maybe…Chica could somehow manage to change the routine without them even noticing that the routine has changed.

But how can she do just that?

Chica walks down the corridors, wondering and trying to come up with a plan to change her life a bit.

Then she notices something. "What on earth is that?" Chica thought to herself as she spotted a flashing light coming from one of the secret rooms.

Chica couldn't help but to be hypnotised by this sudden, new, bright and shiny light. She followed her way slowly as she had to shield her eyes because the light was very bright.

Chica tries her best to stay really quiet, so that nobody could hear or be suspicious of what she was doing.

Maybe this light was destined to help her change things around the pizzeria slightly, that was mainly the reason to why Chica was following it.

Chica slowly heads towards the door to where the light was coming from.

Chica slowly places her hand onto the knob of the door.

Chica then freezes. She wasn't too sure if she was doing the right thing here. Maybe she should just leave it and everything will be the same as it has always been.

But that wasn't what Chica wants. She wanted to change everybody's life for the best.

Chica swallowed her fears and slowly turns the door knob. She slowly opens the door with caution. She takes a little peak inside the room.

Chica's face now went wide. "Woooow." She was flabbergasted to what her eyes were seeing.

The room was enchanting. It was like no other. There were costumes all over the floors. But not just any costumes if you thought for a second that it was just like the Backstage room.

Chica slowly walks inside the room and slowly takes easy steps inside.

Chica's footsteps were very soft and not loud. She looked around herself as she walked. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were wide. She couldn't believe what she had just discovered.

As Chica adventures more and more into the room, she discovers something rather intriguing.

Chica wonders over to go and check it out. But she ends up standing on something. Chica gasps slightly from being startled. Straight away she checks her foot to see what she had stood on.

"What the hell is this?" Chica thought in her mind as she looked confusingly at the piece of metal that she had stepped onto by accident.

Chica picks up the piece of metal. It was a arm. She stares at the arm for a little while to get a better look at it. She annualises it, trying to figure out what it may be.

All she really knew that it was a arm and that it was the colour Cyan Blue.

"Could this have belonged to an old animatronic?" Chica thought in her mind.

Then Chica suddenly heard a big, loud, massive and sudden smash noise.

Chica is very startled by this. She quickly looks around, hoping that whatever was making the noise wasn't nearby Chica.

Chica froze in fear. "Wh-wh-who's th-th-there?" Chica stuttered with fright.

Chica could feel chills going up and down her spine. Something was going on and Chica knew it for sure that she was not alone in this room.

Chica kept looking around herself multiple times. She was obviously very tensed and frightened.

Then something sneaks up behind Chica, which she was unaware of. The monster quietly hisses and sneaks up, getting closer and closer towards Chica.

The hairs on Chica's back began to rise and goosebumps appeared all over her body.

Chica quickly reacts and she turns around and whacks the monster across it's head. The monster immediately goes dizzy from the attack. The monster spins around, hoping to stay on his feet, but he fails and collapse onto the floor and passes out.

Chica takes a better look at the monster now that it was unconious. It looked like a Toy Teddy Bear. The teddy bear was in a right old state.

His body was completely rusted and he looked as if he would fall apart into pieces any second.

Chica's breathing is very heavy as she tries to calm herself down after the fright that had just occurred.

Chica used the Cyan Blue arm as he shield as she guards her body with it.

Chica reverses nervously, hoping that she would escape the room out alive. But what she didn't realise was that something was behind her again.

But this time the thing was a Golden Bunny that was decaying and falling apart.

Chica's body froze immediately as she accidentally reversed right into the creature.

Chica shivered as she could feel the monster right behind her. Chica could feel chills running down her spine.

Chica slowly looked up to see what was hissing at her. Her pupils shrank down to size. What the heck was that?

She began to sweat very badly. "H-H-Hi…" Chica shakes, hoping that giving him a warm greeting would stop him from hurting her.

But this didn't do anything as the monster lets out a mighty roar at Chica.

Chica screams at the top of her lungs. She quickly turns around to get away from the monster.

Chica froze for a moment and began to shake very frantically. But somehow then she manages to slowly reverse herself slowly step by step.

"N-Nu-Nice Bunny. P-Please do…not… Hurt…. Me-Me! She begs the bunny Rabbit.

The creature ganged up on Chica, until Chica could not go any further as her back but the wall.

Chica shivered. What to do, what to do? Chica then remembers. She randomly grabs out her cupcake from her back pocket. She throws her cupcake at the monster.

Chica was successful at hitting the monster with the cupcake. But it had no effect on stopping him.

As it hit him in the chest, he just continued on walking like it never even hit him.

Chica was amazed at this, but at the same time she wasn't very surprised either that it did not work.

The monster got even more closer to Chica now. Chica looked around herself quickly.

There was no where to run. No where to hid. All she could do now, was to watch him and let him get to her.

The hissing of the monster got louder the closer it got to Chica.

Chica shakes frantically and shivered as the monster was now right next to her, right in front of her.

The monster stopped to let out a very big, might roar into Chica's face.

Chica lets out a huge, loud, high-pitched scream. The monster goes to attack Chica.

Then… Foxy rushes in and he kicks the monster in the chops…

Chica watched as her hero beats up the monster. Foxy pounces onto the monster and grabs him around the neck with his hand and hook.

Chica was very amazed as she watched a Foxy and the monster fight. Foxy was risking his own life to save Chica's. That was awesome and yet so sweet.

Foxy punches the monster in the face multiple times. The monster fights back and grabs Foxy, placing his arms around his neck. Foxy panics and struggles to break free.

Chica panics. "FOXY!" She yells. Foxy hears Chica's cries. Chica bravely runs over and tries to help Foxy by jumping onto the monster.

But the monster swings Chica off of him and smack her with the back of his hand.

Chica gets thrown over to the corner of the room. She hits the wall and is knocked out cold.

Foxy then fights even harder to break free from the monster's grip by biting the monster on the arm.

The monster shrieks in pain from having Foxy's sharp teeth piercing into it.

Foxy the strikes back and hits the monster. The monster falls over.

Foxy runs over quickly and helps Chica to get back onto her feet.

"Hurry, lass! We need to move!" Foxy shouted as he held onto Chica.

Chica groaned in agony. "Owww OUCH." She whined in pain. Eventually Chica manages to run.

Foxy and Chica run to escape out of the room, but the monster wasn't too far behind.

Foxy and Chica quickly lock the door tight. The monster bangs on the door. He then roars in anger as he did not get to them.

Foxy and Chica walk down the corridor together. Chica looks up at Foxy. Foxy looks down at Chica. Chica quickly looks away.

"Thanks for saving my life just then, Foxy." She thanks Foxy.

She then looks back up at Foxy once again. "I'd really appreciate it." She smiled.

Foxy just huffed. "No problem. But lass. Please don't do that again. You really scared me back there." Foxy spoke softly.

Chica just looked at Foxy. She look down at his body and then looks back up again.

"I'm, sorry. I just wanted to change our boring and usually routines. But I didn't want anything like that to happen." Chica said feeling guilty.

Foxy then looked at Chica. Chica looked up at Foxy. They were lost in one another's gazes.

Foxy was glaring at Chica.

Chica was afraid that Foxy would tell her what for. So her face was wide eyed and scared looking.

But to Chica's shock, he gave her a very warm smile instead. Chica's expression then changed to a very confused expression. What was he doing?

"Lass, it was awesome. I have never felt so alive. I wanted to change the routine as well, so you are not alone right there." Foxy smiled as he explained to Chica.

Chica smiled, she then looked down again. But something else was on her mind. She looks back up at Foxy once more.

"But, but I thought that pirate's never got scared nor afraid!" Chica explained her thought to the Crimson furred pirate.

Foxy looks away for a second. Then he looks back at the chicken once more.

"Yar, we may seem that way. But every pirate does fear something, or gets scared every once in a while." Foxy answers Chica's question.

Foxy then smirks and looks down at Chica to tell her something else. "Hey keep a little secret, I'm scared of spiders myself." Foxy then chuckles.

Chica smiled widely. Maybe being scared wasn't such a bad thing after all. Maybe it was natural after all.

"Well, I'd must be getting back to Pirate's Cove now." Foxy then begins to walk down the rest of the corridor.

But he puts himself to a halt halfway. He then turns to look back at Chica.

He gives her a very warm smile. "Hey, wanna walk back with me, Chica?"

Chica then blushes, she was not expecting the great Foxy the Pirate to ask her to walk back to the party rooms with him. She looks up at him.

"That would be nice, but no thank you, Foxy." She smiles.

Foxy then looks a bit disappointed, but he didn't mind, it was her choice after all and he excepted that.

"Okay then, see you tonight then lass." Foxy waved as he later turns around to continue walking after he finished what he had just said to Chica.

Chica looks around and down at herself for a moment.

She then shouts down the corridor to catch Foxy's attention to ask him for one last request.

"FOXY!" She shouts.

Foxy stops and turns around for a second. "YEAH, LASS?" He replies.

"Please don't tell anybody what had happened tonight, okay?" Chica shouts begging Foxy not to tell their friends as Chica was embarrassed.

"I won't. Don't you worry, lass. It will be a secret, just between you and me." Foxy reassures Chica that he wouldn't tell any soul about their secret.

Chica smiles…and….blushes….WHAT?

"Thank you ever so much, Foxy!" Chica thanked Foxy. Then Chica giggles to herself as she watches Foxy walk down the rest of the corridor.

Chica smiles as she watches dreamily at Foxy. She then shakes herself back to reality.

She then blushes mega hard and places both her hands over her beak.

No! She hasn't, she couldn't have. But she had. She has fallen in love with Foxy the Pirate Fox!

❤️ THE END❤️


End file.
